The present invention relates to optical data communication. Optical data communication systems operate by modulating laser light to encode digital data patterns. The modulated laser light is transmitted through an optical data network from a sending node to a receiving node. The modulated laser light having arrived at the receiving node is de-modulated to obtain the original digital data patterns. Therefore, implementation and operation of optical data communication systems is dependent upon having reliable and efficient mechanisms for transmitting laser light and detecting laser light at different nodes within the optical data network. In this regard, it is necessary to transmit light from an optical fiber to a photonic chip, and vice-versa. It is within this context that the present invention arises.